Near Wild Heaven
by greenlemons
Summary: Bella is in heaven and spends her whole time watching Edward from above. What she's doing is wrong especially when she can't help herself from touching him...
1. Hello There

**AN: I'm not too sure on where this story will go, or even if it will continue, but I had this idea and I wanted to write it. This isn't meant to offend anyone...I hope you all enjoy and read and review to tell me what you thought and whether or not I should continue!**

**This story came to be when I saw the title 'near wild heaven' and I wanted to write a story with that title...so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Near Wild Heaven

Isabella Swan was sitting staring wistfully at the world below her. In particular she was recklessly watching a life she couldn't comprehend; a life that was forbidden for her to even understand. She was practically glued to her spot on the white ground. The ground that could be interpreted as clouds. She was so encompassed with the scene below her that she didn't have any inkling of the fact that someone was standing behind her.

"Isabella, just what do you think you're doing?" The soul asked. She was unsure of what gender the soul was. After being up here for so long, it was no longer important to the soul to convey their sex. So, therefore, it was no longer important to you. The soul leaned over and glanced down at what Isabella was gazing at longingly. When the soul saw what it was, it stepped back and cocked its head to the side, curiously.

"I'm watching him."

"Yes, you are," the soul said slowly. The soul had never met anyone like Isabella in all her unknown years up here. It was easy to find Isabella, she always sat here in this exact spot gazing through the white clouds down below at the world she left behind. Most new souls often did gaze down at their family and friends. But it wasn't with such intensity as it was for Isabella. Most new souls knew that one day their loved ones would join them, so they continued on happily.

One was supposed to have a feeling of joy, elation and the overwhelming reality that they were at peace. Here. In heaven. But Isabella was often emotionless and didn't participate in the events that occurred up here.

"How about Charlie? How is he?" The soul wanted desperately for Isabella to get her head out of the black clouds; for when she watched the demons, the clouds around her darkened considerably. It unnerved others, and avoided any close encounter with Isabella because of it. She was alone in heaven. That was something that never happened here. The souls always had someone. Isabella shied away from all forms of intercourse.

"Charlie?" Isabella asked surprised. The clouds around her steadily turned back into the normal perfection. Isabella leaned over and saw her father. He was sitting on his couch flicking aimlessly through the channels of the television. He had been like that since his only daughter had passed on a month ago. She had been so young. And it had been too sudden. It was known up here that Charlie Swan would never be the same again. Until, he one day joined his child up here, in heaven. "I'll be seeing you," she whispered at her father.

Once again, the clouds darkened and she continued her activity that she had been faithfully continuing since she heard of this place. This place where you could watch your loved ones. _Loved ones._

The soul crouched down beside Isabella. It refused to see the picture she was watching. It didn't want to see the lives of demons. It never had any desire to infiltrate with such damned beings.

"Isabella, we have talked about this. Please, step away from this area. Come join in on the festivities," the soul tried.

"There will be other moments for festivities," she replied.

The soul was beginning to feel annoyed. It surprised the soul: this feeling of irritation. Souls didn't feel any other feeling except happiness. They had no need for negativity when they were in a place of ecstasy. "They are demons," the soul whispered.

Isabella - rather violently - tore her gaze from the scene below her. "They are angels," the young girl cried.

The soul stiffened at those words. It took a lot for the all almighty to bestow the gift of angelic powers. There was no way that these damned beings could ever be given that gift. "They are not angels, Isabella. They know it and we know it. It's time you did too." The soul hated the tragic look on the girls face. Hate. That was something else the soul was shocked to feel. It didn't like this girl. This girl who made it feel all these human feelings. She shouldn't even be feeling these monstrous emotions. Isabella was now a soul, there was no room for humanity. She should have outgrown the rashness and the violence that human emotions provided.

Isabella glanced down once again. "Please, look at them. Look at _him_ and tell me he isn't meant for greatness up here. He deserves to be up here just as much as I."

"He has broken many rules," the soul sighed. "He has been repentant of most of them. Normally, we would have forgiven him, but there are two reasons why we most likely won't. He has a demon inside of him. As much as he wants nothing to do with it, it is still present there and could turn on him at any moment. And, he is not repentant of you. He doesn't regret you in the way that he should."

"I don't mind," she reached forward, ready to lean through the clouds and touch him. The soul quickly grabbed her wrist.

"For a demon to love a human is blasphemous. It is forbidden. It is dishonourable. It is an atrocity."

She shook her head vehemently.

The soul was shocked to see tears run down her face. It had never seen a soul cry when they were in heaven.

"Isabella, you are not supposed to be upset here," the soul was appalled.

"Why?"

"This is heaven," the soul gestured to the world around them.

It was staggered when it saw Isabella hesitate.

"You must stop your ghastly notions this instant," the soul scolded. "Now, please, step away from the demon."

"Please," she begged.

"Isabella!"

Her eyes widened. "I can visit him," her realization threw her off guard, it was obvious.

"No, you can't," the soul had to come up with some way it could get this girl away from the demons that were turning her pure soul, black.

"Yes, I can. As a soul we are allowed two visits in our existence. I want to visit him!"

"He doesn't even know that you are dead!" the soul snapped. The soul was heaving heavily. It took in two deep unnecessary breaths and tried to calm itself. It tried to keep a level head with this situation. Situation. That was all that this was.

But, with the soul's words, Isabella was forced into silence. She was pondering these words. It was true. This demon had no idea that his love was dead and had been for over a month now.

"He cares, I can see that," Isabella breathed.

"Yes he does. But even he can see that he was never meant to love you. He was never meant to hold you. He was never meant to kiss you. He understands that. Now, you must too," the soul disliked being cruel to her, but she had to understand the vastness of this. It wasn't just a night and day situation. It was much more complex.

"Am I disallowed to visit him?" she inquired.

The truth was, no. She was allowed but it was deeply frowned upon. The soul wasn't exactly sure what the consequences would be with such a visit, but it had no desire to see what could happen if Isabella did such a thing.

With the silence, came hope for the girl. "I am? I will choose my visits carefully -"

"Visits? You plan on using both your visits to the human world on _him?!_"

"Of course," Isabella looked down. "Please, look at him."

The soul was intrigued, no doubt about that. And it wouldn't be the first time a soul was curious enough to watch the damned. So what was this one time? What was it about this monster that held this girls heart so immensely even after death?

The soul peeked a look.

Edward Cullen sat on a large boulder. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. The sky was a breathtaking yellow, orange, pink and red. Above it was turning night. He was very still. It was the type of stillness that could never be accomplished by a human. His eyes were closed serenely and he was breathing deeply through his nose. The wind touched his face and toussled his hair slightly. He truly was a beautiful creature. In fact, his beauty rivaled the scenery before him.

Suddenly, Edward gasped, his eyes wide.

The soul snapped its neck to Isabella who had touched him. The soul grabbed Isabella and pulled her away.

"How could I not?!" She screamed.

The soul agreed, because in that moment there was nothing it wanted more, too, then to touch the demon. That terrified the soul and it stood up and walked far away from the confused girl who was weeping on the clouds and the demon who had been touched by his love.

* * *

Edward Cullen breathed in deeply, smelling all the odours that came with this world. The sun was setting and for the first time in a long time he felt almost numb. Numb of everything. He couldn't find any of his feelings and for that he was glad to just sit here and feel nothing. He wasn't quite sure how long he sat on that rock, because he lost track of everything. He was free of sound. He was free of talking. He was free of internal speeches. He was free.

He felt something suddenly though. He felt something as if a brush to his face. It was warm and it caused his skin to tingle and his whole body felt alive, something it hadn't felt in years. He gasped and his eyes widened. Only one person could ever make him feel this way. He frantically looked around him. He jumped to his feet and wishful thinking had him search for Bella.

There was nothing. A heavy weight of disappointment attacked him and he fell to his knees. He couldn't breathe and he found that he desperately needed to. He gripped his stomach and felt the hole eat him internally. He was hopeless. But while he struggled to get a hold of himself, he felt like he was hit by ten Emmett's charging. He couldn't describe the knowledge or the origins of this realization, but he knew it now more than ever. He suspected it, but he refused to believe it. Now he knew. Now he wished he didn't.

His body was so incredibly weak he was sure a mere human could touch him and he'd fall over, helplessly.

He had been feeling more devastated lately. But at the same time he felt semi-whole. He couldn't explain, but for the first time in seven years he didn't feel so much alone.

Now he knew why this was.

Edward desperately needed to stand up and go home. He needed to find that what his brain and body were suggesting was far from true. He couldn't get up.

A tearless sob escaped his lips and his body crumpled lower to the ground. He had never felt more low or more high than he did right now.

Alice had come with Emmett. They were rushing to him and he clawed at the ground trying to grab something real. The rock faltered beneath his intense grasp.

"Edward! Come, let's go home," Alice whispered she reached over and held onto his torso, turning him over so his face would see her.

Emmett stood behind her watching his brother with such pity that it angered Edward. But he couldn't find it in himself to complain about this fact.

"Esme wants you home. We all want you home," Alice said pulling Edward into a sitting position.

Edward began to mumble things to himself over and over again. His words were so incoherent that Alice and Emmett were so sure he was even speaking in different languages. There was no way for them to understand what he was saying. Edward grabbed at his hair and began to pull at it. Alice pulled his hands away and held them together with her firm grasp.

Emmett leaned forward and brought Edward to his feet. His legs collapsed beneath him, but Emmett had him in a good hold. He swung Edward's legs forward and cradled Edward like a baby, ready to take him home.

Edward's words were becoming louder.

Alice froze and looked at Emmett with wide eyes.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"He's speaking Mandarin," Alice choked out.

"I don't know Mandarin," Emmett complained. "What is he saying?"

Alice paused and looked at his face. Emmett looked down as well and saw Edward's features crumpled up in agony and disbelief and his lips moving rapidly as he repeated the words over and over.

"Alice?" Emmett stressed.

Alice swallowed. "She's dead..."

* * *

Bella froze when she heard Alice say these words. He knew.

**R/R!!**


	2. The Angel

**AN: After the first chapter I planned out exactly what would happen until the end. I've never done that with a fanfiction and it's a bit of a relief to know what's going to happen.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I recieved the most amazing reviews! And so quickly. I'm glad people are enjoying the story and I'm only going to say that there is more to come! This is for everyone who reviewed...I continue for you!**

Near Wild Heaven

Esme Cullen sat on the floor in Edward's walk-in closet, staring at her son. She could hardly believe what Edward was saying when he began muttering 'she's dead' in french. She remembered looking at Emmett and Alice in even more confusion. Alice had rushed to Edward's side when she had a vision of him crumpled in pain. At the time she couldn only guess what the reason for this was. But when Emmett came in to the house cradling Edward in his arms, Esme knew it wasn't anything good. After seven years, she had never seen Edward so physically weak and in pain that he couldn't stand; he always managed after a while and most blatantly refused to be seen as someone who couldn't walk. But now, he didn't seem to care. That was the worst part for Esme; he didn't care.

When they had placed Edward on his black leather couch he lay there for a while mumbling and staring up at the ceiling before he slid off the couch and began crawling away from the families worried gazes. He dragged himself into his closet where he curled up into a ball in the farthest corner, cowering. The look on Rosalie's face had left Esme even more staggered. The look of absolute love for her brother was so apparant. Esme had never seen her stare at Edward like that before.

Jasper had been avoiding the house. As soon as Edward was in his presence Jasper had winced and tried very hard not to double over in anguish. After a while, he couldn't stand it anymore and he had to limp out of the house clutching his torso, his face contorted in agony. The same look on his face that Edward was wearing.

But, now he just sat in this corner, staring blankly at the wall, not breathing, not blinking and sure as hell not moving. Esme had tried to get him out of his reverie, but he hadn't budged for hours. He looked dead. Not that he already wasn't, but now he actually looked like any-old dead body at a funeral home with the casket open for family and friends to peer into and shake their head in pity and sadness.

While the rest of the family had left because they no longer could bear watching him, Esme stayed. She found that she couldn't leave her son when he was in so much need. In the beginning, when he first left Bella, things were bad. He had left home for about a year, but eventually he returned home, for which she was extremely grateful. It was not the same without Edward here. He was there to make the family have balance, he fit so right among them that without him it felt all wrong. So, Esme stared at his face, unwilling to look away.

She leaned her head against the wall opposite Edward and watched his lifeless, tortured face. He let out a shudder, which got Esme to sit up straight. Edward withered to the floor and gasped in shaky breaths. He turned over to his back, his chest heaving up and down dramatically. His eyes moved rapidly around as he seemed to come back to life, as if he was in a dream this entire time. Esme moved over to him and touched his face. She was stunned when she touched his face it felt somewhat warm. Warmer then any vampire she ever touched.

"Edward?" she whispered, stroking his cheek. Edward's eyes were unfocused and he finally moved his eyes to Esme, blinking and shaking his head.

Carlisle was at the door to the closet and he came down to his knees beside Edward and Esme. He obviously was startled when he heard Edward make a noise after almost twenty-four hours of stillness...of nothing.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was much more firm but at the same time so kind. Edward moved his stare to Carlisle and his brows furrowed as he stared at his companion of nearly one hundred years.

"Carlisle," he breathed. He moved to pull himself up into a sitting position, but they could see he was struggling. They helped him up and Edward slumped over his legs, too tired to keep his head up. "I was so close..."

"Close," Carlisle repeated. He brushed back some of Edward's hair from his forehead.

"I nearly reached her," he continued.

Esme glanced nervously at Carlisle who shared the worried look. They knew it was impossible for Edward to be close to Bella when he was...alive. No vampire, no body had ever been close to touching the dead, mentally.

"I heard voices," Edward whispered wistfully. His eyes glazed over slightly and he sighed in a form of contentment.

Carlisle wondered if he meant the fact that he was reading his families thoughts. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and a now returned Jasper listened from below confused and interested in what Edward was saying.

"It wasn't you," Edward confirmed, probably hearing Carlisle's inquiries. Carlisle nodded, as if he understood what Edward was speaking of, but he did not. No one knew, and the truth was no one would probably ever know. It seemed that Edward had lost his grasp on reality as he seemed to be seeing and hearing things that no one else could. His eyes continued to race around in front of him as if he was watching a scene before his very own eyes. Instead all that was there was his clothes hung up, and his shoes underneath.

Edward fell back down into a lying position, moving his hand to rest on his chest, over his heart. Esme was biting her lower lip, panicking at her sons reaction. She was frantic but tried to be supportive. Carlisle saw this and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and directed his eyes to the door, to show that it would be okay if she left. She hesitated, but finally got up and left seeing that she was being of no real help.

"It was her time."

Carlisle returned his attention back to Edward once Esme had left. "It was," he agreed. At his words, Edward gripped his shirt in his hand and closed his eyes tightly.

"She sees me," he muttered, opening his eyes and holding Carlisle's gaze, intensely. Carlisle didn't really know how to respond to these words. He wondered if this was true, but he couldn't say these words to Edward, even though he was most likely hearing his thoughts. All of his faith, all of his beliefs wanted to believe that Bella was watching Edward from heaven.

"She does?" He tried not to sound skeptical.

Edward nodded and swallowed venom. Carlisle saw how black his eyes were, and he noticed this fact the moment Alice and Emmett brought him home even though he was returning from a hunt. But his black eyes seemed to be fading into the oddest of ways. They were dark enough to convey his hunger, but they were lifeless and dull. Carlisle tried to think of ways to urge Edward to drink something, but knew it would be difficult to bring it up.

"Edward," he started. Edward tore his gaze from whatever he saw reluctantly and watched Carlisle's. "You need to feed," he said softly.

Edward pulled his stare away. Carlisle pondered if Edward was hearing his thoughts much anymore. Had he blocked out everything during his temporary freezing? Edward shook his head stubbornly. His expression now blank of all emotion, but at least he was blinking and breathing again. Carlisle relaxed slightly, knowing that Edward was far away once again.

* * *

Bella shivered when Edward continued his breathing and blinking and focusing once again. That had been so odd. The strangest experience. She couldn't explain what had just happened to anyone, but she saw the soul standing beside her. She wasn't even aware of when it arrived. She did know that it was the same soul who was watching Edward with her only a week ago in human time.

"Isabella, you are requested to meet with Forsard," the soul said quietly. Forsard.

He was an angel she had heard of. Bella frowned. It couldn't be anything too good if she was asked to meet with an angel. She glanced down at Edward. Carlisle had now arrived to aid Esme in dealing with Edward.

"Isabella," the soul was commanding, and Bella nodded reluctantly. She had been so worried about Edward and was relieved that he was now breathing. That was something he always had to remind_ her_ of.

She stood up slowly and followed the soul as it lead her far away from the Watching. Some souls entered the area planning on just checking up on loved ones in the Watching, the only place to see the ones you cared for on Earth. She tore her gaze from the area that had become her sanctuary, and followed the soul through this place that was called Heaven. Indeed, for everyone else it was. The souls were conversing and partying and meditating and running and laughing and loving and at peace. Bella had to admit that she was jealous of them to continue on free of all ties to Earth. Because, Bella was deeply tied to Earth in a way no one else up here was. It was as if only half of her soul was up here with her and she left the rest down below. That couldn't be right though...

The world around her was no longer as bright; as the soul led Bella through the valley of angels. This was where they resided, away from the average souls. For an angel was far more special and superior from any old soul that made its way through the gates. Souls were only invited and could never access this area without permission. It was an impossibility.

The other angels ignored Bella. She was awestruck by their beauty. They reminded her of the Cullens, so she wasn't so thrown by their flawless perfection, she was somewhat used to it. They had such grace and confidence and alien-likeness that she was stunned at how much they reminded her of vampires. She wondered if they were aware of their similarities.

Finally the soul came to a stop and Bella looked up to see an angel who she assumed was Forsard. He sat on a grand chair in a room where the walls were a deep blue and a long dining room table stretched before them. She wondered why he wanted to looks as if he was in the human world. For once you were in heaven you could have anything and everything you ever wanted and more. If you wanted a house, all you had to do was wish it. Forsard wished to converse in a dining room in a grand house. She wondered how long he had been up here, but didn't ask this question aloud. She waited for him to speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he tutted, his hands folded gently on the table in front of him. His skin was an odd grey tone, and his hair was long and a deep brown. His eyes were large and a light blue. His expression was curious as he stared at Bella. It made her uncomfortable. "Thank you," he said to the soul who backed out of the room at his words. "Sit, please, be more comfortable," he motioned to Bella. She obeyed and sat at the other end of the table. Did he eat on this?

"Thank you for inviting me," Bella really had no idea what else to say. This obviously wasn't a social visit but she said it anyway.

The angel Forsard laughed a little. "You are quite the soul, Isabella," he remarked watching her in wonder. He sighed and shifted his position in his seat slightly. "You are here for a reason." Bella wondered if he meant here in his house or here in heaven. "You have been unhappy."

Bella hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should say what he wanted to hear or tell the truth. Although she felt as if he already knew exactly how she felt. Or at least the Almighty did and informed Forsard of her resilience. "Not completely," she admitted.

"Not completely?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised. "We are well aware of your...attachment to Earth."

"Attachment?"

"The vampire."

Bella nodded, not really knowing if he wanted her to respond. Her hands were rolled into fists and her nails were digging into her palm. You weren't supposed to experience pain in heaven. That was one of the problems though, she did.

"You watch him constantly," Forsard said. "It is offensive."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it to be," Bella muttered, feeling much like a young child being scolded by her parents. Except this was worse. She was being told off by a real angel. This was all too surreal.

Forsard pushed his chair back and paced to the window behind his seat which emanated a bright white light. "He would be very upset with you if he knew that you were jeopardizing your happiness."

"_He _is my happiness," Bella said before she could stop herself. Forsard whipped around and stared at her in astonishment.

"You admit it?"

"I do."

He turned back slowly to the window. "This isn't right. Never, ever have we had a soul reject heaven the way you do."

Bella wished she could feel guilty, but she didn't. She had total access to viewing Edward's life, something that she had wished and prayed for for seven years that he was absent. For those seven years she believed he didn't care, but when she entered heaven and gave into the temptation of watching him just for a little while and found that he missed her and loved her just as much as she; she found that she couldn't look away and leave him like he did to her. She didn't see that as her love for him was stronger, she just saw it as being weaker than him. She always had been and always would be.

"Isabella," he sighed. "We can't stop you from watching him, that is what you desire as wrong as it is. But," Bella dreaded what Forsard would say next, it couldn't be good. "You will never be with him again. He is a demon. And if he dies he will go to hell, where he belongs -"

"I disagree!" she cried. "He is good! He belongs in heaven as much as I do!"

"He coveted you! He didn't have any right to pursue you -"

"_I _pursued _him_, I think!" She closed her mouth, shocked at her passionate reaction. She knew just from Forsard's expression that no one had ever raised their voice to him, at least not for a very long time.

"You were human. There are different rules. He is a demon it is in his nature to draw in humans. You couldn't help it. It was his choice in the end."

"But he chose to leave me," she muttered.

"By then it was too late. He loved you up close. That is something that we do not turn our attentions away from. Vampires are not meant to feel the warmth of a human in the most loving of ways. In fact, they have no right to touch humans at all, but they defy the rules. All of them." Forsard said sternly. He didn't look away from Bella, who did.

Bella was silent, not agreeing with what was being said. "What about Carlisle? He is the best of the best." All though, internally Bella felt that all the Cullens deserved heaven.

Forsard was stunned into silence, it seemed. "Carlisle Cullen is of no concern to you," he answered, eventually.

Bella noticed what an odd response that was. Was Carlisle granted entry into heaven if he ever died?

He let out a frustrated noise. "Nevertheless, the other day you broke the barrier and touched Edward Cullen. And today, you took his attention away from Earth...that has never happened before," Forsard said seriously, his jaw tight as he explained Bella's mistakes.

"Today?" Bella wanted him to explain more on what happened just moments ago with Edward. He had been still for so long and she felt so _with _him, that it terrified her. That whole time of him being still as stone, he was almost watching her and she was watching him and they only just stared at one another. He was so close. It was as if his own soul was nearly able to be one with hers. She wasn't even sure if she was explaining it right to herself.

"If he was human, he most likely would have been dead."

"Dead?" she was confused.

"You were stealing his soul, Isabella."

* * *

Edward had come to the conclusion. He knew what he was going to do next. He couldn't find his voice to inform Carlisle of this decision, who remained by his side. Edward was unaware of how long he lay here. He pulled himself up without Carlisle's help. He had to do this on his own if he planned on doing what he wanted. He couldn't have people carrying him around for forever.

Forever. It made him even more miserable at the thought. Forever never seemed so long, until now.

Carlisle gave Edward a hesitant look. Edward opened his mouth, so sure on his decision. "I'm going to Forks."

**R/R!!**


	3. From My Nightmare

**AN: It really is hard to write all three stories. I'm going to try and update this one as often as I can. Thank you so much for the reviews they are amazing and really encourage me to get the next chapter out for all of you! THANK YOU AND KEEP 'EM COMING! it will equal to good results (a.k.a new chapter, quicker) READ AND REVIEW!**

Near Wild Heaven

_"If he was human, he most likely would have been dead."_

_"Dead?" she was confused._

_"You were stealing his soul, Isabella."_

Bella blinked. "Wait, what?" Forsard leaned forward and repeated what he said. Bella sat silent for a few beats before exclaiming, "I knew it!"

Forsard jumped slightly at this and pressed his back firmly against the back of his chair. He had not expected Isabella to respond to such shocking news like she did. It wasn't an appropriate moment to be shouting excitedly. "It isn't a happy matter, Isabella," Forsard scolded, but Bella continued to smile to herself. "This is very serious."

Bella stopped smiling and her expression became blank. "Yes, it is. I didn't mean to," she looked Forsard straight in the eye hoping for him to understand that she meant it. "But," a thought struck her. "If I stole his soul, wouldn't that mean I was bringing him to heaven?"

Forsard's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, knocking the chair over. Bella jumped in surprise at the violence of his reaction. "If you continued with removing his soul, it would lead to dire consequences! Do not be foolish!" he yelled slamming his open-hand on the wood table. Bella flinched, backing herself into her seat, scared of the angel. It was something else that reminded her of the vampires back on Earth. Despite how glorious they looked while relaxed of angry emotion, when they w_ere_ angry they looked terrifyingly beautiful.

Forsard's facial expression froze into it's rage-induced stare. Bella cleared her throat and asked, "What would happen?"

Forsard gave her an incredulous look, his face was contorted as he cocked his head to the side and appraised Isabella as the most annoying creature he ever encountered. Evidently, the soul had been right when pegging Miss Swan. She could make you feel human emotions that you thought were lost. Forsard decided - despite his orders and better judgement - he should tell Isabella _some _things; maybe it would scare her away from her dangerous notions.

"His soul would be brought to heaven," he said carefully.

"But...Edward has a soul?" she tried to confirm. Forsard was stunned that she had overlooked his last comment.

"In the loosest of words," Forsard nodded and straightened his chair, sitting in it slowly.

"How do you mean?"

Forsard sighed and held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger feeling rather stressed from this conversation. Bella was reminded of Edward. She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought over the fact that she had nearly stolen his soul...what did that mean?

"Isabella this information isn't given out easily. There has to be good reason to tell a soul the logic's of heaven. You have no official right to know, so I won't tell you. Just...don't ever do it again." Forsard stared pointedly at her. She shivered involuntarily but nodded nevertheless. He waved his hand to bid her goodbye. She stood up slowly and exited the dining room setting, more confused then ever.

But at the same time, she felt more relaxed. She didn't know exactly what would happen if she brought Edward with her to heaven, but what could possibly happen? Bad things didn't happen up here, so obviously it wouldn't be _so_ bad. Maybe it would work out for the best and that's what terrified all the angels. If a demon was up here then it would go against every belief they ever knew. Bella smirked slightly at the thought. But, what if Edward didn't want to be up here with her. She wished that there was a way for her to be back on Earth with him.

She sighed as she entered the Watching which was almost deserted, except for a man on the far right. Bella sat in her usual spot and looked down at the Cullen's home, only to find that Edward was nowhere in the house. She frowned and tried to hear their conversations and figure out exactly where he was...

* * *

"I'm going to Forks," Edward repeated when Carlisle made no movement. He just froze as he processed Edward's words. He sighed and rubbed his chin looking at his son.

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea. What do you hope to find there?" Carlisle said carefully, not wanting to upset Edward.

Edward looked at him blankly before shaking his head and pulling himself up to his feet. Carlisle jumped up quickly in case he swayed. He didn't. Carlisle was surprised by this new found strength that appeared so quickly. After nearly a week of not being able to do too much moving, Edward was now getting up with barely any trouble.

_Edward, please stay, I don't think going to Forks will help you, _Carlisle begged. Edward didn't seem to hear him as he exited the closet that had becom his home recently. He grabbed a shirt on the way out as he tore off the one he had been wearing for six days now. Carlisle followed him watching him, stunned. _Edward! _Carlisle wondered why he wasn't responding. Normally he reacted better to the internal thinking's then the actual vocal words. A suspicion came to Carlisle, and he tried to see if it was true or not. _Edward, can you hear me? Answer me if you can, _Carlisle tried. When Edward didn't respond, he became worried.

Edward rummaged through a few things around his room. He really had no idea what he was going to do once he got to Forks. Maybe he would visit Charlie? Edward froze at the thought. Should he? Would he? It was definitely something he could consider.

"Edward!" Carlisle very nearly yelled.

Edward's head snapped over to his father. He gave him a puzzled look due to his outburst.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly. "Edward, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Edward answered slowly as if it was obvious that he could.

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

Edward frowned at such an odd question. What did he mean by that? Edward listened to Carlisle's mind, only to find that he couldn't. It was blank. There was nothing there. "Are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am," Carlisle said.

Edward's frown deepened and faced Carlisle completely looking at him with slightly squinted eyes trying to find his fathers inner thoughts. But he couldn't. It was as if Carlisle had become as blank as Bella once was. Edward thought about the last time he heard anyone's thoughts and found that he couldn't remember any time except before he found out about Bella...

"I can't," Edward muttered in disbelief.

Carlisle's shoulders slumped. Edward shook his head.

"Never mind that, I'm going now," he left his bedroom with Carlisle close on his heels. "None of you try and stop me," Edward called out loud enough for his whole family to hear. They all stood by the door staring at him, truly worried. The news that Edward was in no condition to hear their thoughts had left them staggered. Esme held her hands close to her chest very nearly close to tears as a vampire could be. Rosalie had huddled closer to Emmett gripping his waist so hard that even Emmett was wincing slightly in pain. Alice had her hands in front of her as Jasper had a hand on her shoulder. He was trying very hard to keep the room calm and understanding. But Jasper found it difficult to keep it up when the pain emenating from Edward was hitting him like never-ending waves.

"Come back soon, Edward," Alice whispered. Edward barely acknowledged them, but really had no choice when Esme threw her arms around his waist.

"Be safe, don't do anything reckless," she muttered into his stomach.

Edward flinched at her words. He recalled saying those to Bella many times before. He close his eyes trying to calm himself down from going into a temporary coma like he had earlier.

Edward nodded to them before pulling Esme from his body, and leaving the door without so much as another glance. He headed to his car and opened it. He had refused to trade in his volvo. Any other time in his life when he had cars he would have gotten bored and bought a new one. But this car reminded him of the rainy little town that led him to find his Bella. He closed his eyes once again breathing in deeply. Sometimes if he tried hard enough he could still smell her scent here. It had faded considerably over the years, but it faintly remained.

He turned on the engine reminding himself that he needed to be somewhere. Needed. He did need to go back. He wasn't exactly sure why, but as he drove down the drive and out onto the highway he didn't dwell on this need too much.

He pulled up in front of Chief Swan's house. It was around eight in the evening and he wasn't sure what he'd do when Charlie would open the door. He really didn't know how much pain this would cause him. He predicted quite a bit. But he ignored the agony that was vibrating through his body constantly. He opened the car door and walked up the porch steps, hesitating for the briefest of moments before knocking on the front door. He hated the memories that were returning to him, they were urging him to fall back into a useless pile of pain once again. But he stood up straight, determined to remain intact.

He heard Charlie walk to the door slowly and opened it. His whole stature froze as he saw the boy who caused his daughter such misery. If it had been any other time before her death, he most likely would have attacked him and beat him to a pulp, maybe even pull out his gun. But now that she was dead, he couldn't bring the energy that was required for this type of situation. Besides, he had been expecting this boy to show up on his door for weeks now. He stepped aside and walked into the kitchen, leaving the door open so Edward could follow him in.

Charlie went to the fridge and helped himself to a beer. He held one out to Edward who shook his head. Charlie watched him as he sat down in the chair. He didn't look any different, in looks. But Charlie suspected Edward looked worse then he did. His expression had changed though. He was not the calm, cool and collected teenage boy he always was when he had last seen him. Now, he was lifeless, dead. Charlie reminded himself he wasn't anymore alive then the boy.

Charlie sat down in the chair opposite to Edward and opened his beer and taking a sip. He had a perfectly brand new beer already in the living room, but he didn't feel like going to get it. They sat there just staring at one another for a while. Time really had no meaning to the two men. No words were said and that suited the two of them fine. But they both knew that eventually some words had to be uttered.

"How've you been?" Charlie's voice was subdued and monotone. Edward glanced at Bella's father. He had grown out his beard and it looked as if he hadn't showered in a month. Edward looked away and gazed outside of the kitchen's small window.

"Not too good," Edward admitted.

Charlie grunted and took another swig of his beer. He placed it a bit too roughly on the table and some of the contents sloshed onto the table.

"How?" Edward whispered looking back at Charlie.

Charlie knew what he was asking, but felt as if he didn't deserve to know. He had left her broken almost beyond repair. Sure, she had been with Jacob for a while, but that only was for a few years before Jacob started to date another girl. Charlie remembered being furious at that stupid child for re-hurting his daughter. Bella had fallen back into her black abyss and never really recovered from it. The last year she had gotten better and was out more and socializing with a group of people in Port Angeles once a week. Charlie had actually believed she was never going to look back at the two boys who had broken her heart ever again. He was hopeful. Bella was semi-alive once again without Jacob and Edward. She was even laughing without either of them. Charlie was grateful that all Bella had needed was a bit of time.

It was her twenty-fifth birthday two months ago. She had gone to Florida to visit her mom and when she got back she was almost as good as new. She was like the Bella he knew and missed terribly before Edward came into her life. Bella was driving home from meeting up with some girlfriends in Port Angeles when she swerved and was thrown off a bridge and into the rocks. The detective deemed it a suicide. Charlie couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it especially when she had been doing so good. He closed his eyes tightly trying not to remember the pain that came when he answered the phone and was informed of his daughter's instant death.

"Car," Charlie said eventually.

Edward nodded slowly. He knew there was something this man wasn't telling him, but with his mind-reading abilities absent for the time being he had to just deal with the answer that was given to him.

The two of them remained still and silent. Both of them too stubborn to say anything else.

* * *

Bella watched her two guys interact. She was sure that tears were running down her face. She needed to touch them. But she held herself back from doing so. The whole visit was speechless. After a few more hours, Edward stood up briskly and left out the front door, too focused on where he knew he must go next to bother saying a meaningless goodbye to her father. Bella glanced one last time at Charlie, feeling sorrow. She followed Edward out the door and into his car. She never realized just how fast he could go as he whipped the car around and raced down the street. He really withheld a lot of his speed from the humans.

Bella wondered where he was heading to with such determination. But as he got closer to his destination, she knew. He pulled the car up and ran through the woods knowing the way like the back of his hand. His legs seemed unable to take him there fast enough. When he finally broke through the trees, the meadow sat before him. He gasped as he saw that it hadn't changed one bit since the last time he was here, with her.

He slowly walked to the middle, as if he were in a dream, unable to really register the reality of this situation. He had daydreamed about being here once again with Bella, but never did he think he'd come back here alone. He fell to his knees and the breeze blew his hair. He inhaled sharply ignoring the throbbing jabs of pain that were hitting his chest repeatedly. He gripped his chest and fell to his side on the grass.

Bella closed her eyes...the meadow. She frowned as he let out a sob. The sob tore at Bella's insides and she knew that this was the time. This was the moment.

She felt herself being pulled from heaven.

She stood at the edge of the meadow, and watched Edward crumpled on the grass in too much agony to notice a presence. Bella walked slowly toward him the anticipation running high. She was so close. She let out a shaky breath and fell to her knees right beside Edward. He froze and looked up slowly. His eyes didn't hold any shock or disbelief. His eyes were telling her: _there you are. I've been waiting._

He pulled himself up into a better sitting position as he stared at Bella. He tried to memorize every feature that made her his Bella. He lifted his hand from the ground and slowly brought it to her face. When his hand touched her cheek he gasped, his breath coming in raggedly and few. Bella blinked as her lips parted. Tears were cascading down her face as she looked into Edward who was more of an angel then she ever could or would be. He was shaking, much to her surprise.

"Come back," he muttered. He leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent that was just as prominent as he remembered. He couldn't smell the scent of her blood. _That's because she's dead. She has no blood._ He kissed her neck briefly. She sighed, content. This was the best feeling in the world. She was worried though; she had no idea how much time she had here before she was yanked back to heaven.

"I want to," she replied, kissing his head. He pulled away to watch her face. Her eyes were conveying her happiness, her anxiousness and her love. He knew he'd have tears just like hers on his face if it were possible. He pressed his lips to her collarbone. Bella's head fell back as he traced the familiar pattern with his lips. Just like he used to. His lips were just as cold and his touch was just as gentle and his smell was just as intoxicating.

Finally he pulled away staring into her eyes deeply. He brushed his thumb over her cheek taking away the tears. She inhaled sharply. His gaze shifted to her lips. All he wanted, was to touch. All he wanted, was to feel. All he wanted, was her. His body was being pulled to her mouth in the familiar way it used to. She closed her eyes, waiting for that feeling that she tried to remember over and over again. She couldn't recall it as clearly as she had wished. But now, she would be able to. He was getting closer and she was trembling beneath his hand on her cheek and his other on her waist.

In the lightest of kisses, their lips brushed. Bella and Edward felt alive once again. But it was only for a second before he moved into kiss her again, and she was gone. He opened his eyes searching for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. His body collapsed and he fell onto his back breathing heavily. What just happened?

**R/R!!**


	4. The Shadow

********

AN: I literally left my computer for like half an hour and I come back and I saw how many reviews I got and I said "Holy Shit." Yeah THANK YOU! I've also come to the conclusion that Edward and Bella stories just get you more reviews. As for right now this story has seven planned chapters. It should end there, but unless I come up with more ideas or something, it will end at seven. THANK YOU for the reviews! Seriously! Keep sending me some because they make me _extremely happy_!! Then I go to the story and forget my other ones so I can get a new chapter to you A.S.A.P! Keep that in mind!

Near Wild Heaven

Bella cried out in protest once she saw that she was no longer pressed up against Edward and back where she was meant to be. Where she was supposed to be. She fell onto her back breathing heavily trying to come to a solution on whether that was a fevered daydream or reality. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regain focus on all things around her. When she did she was all of a sudden very aware of the soul only standing right at her head. She looked up at it sheepishly. She was too happy to feel guilty for what she had done. She recalled the rules of visiting loved ones on Earth. There was a specific rule about no touching. She had disregarded that rule so quickly. She wasn't surprised that the Powers-that-be up here knew right away what she had done.

The soul had a rather disapproving look, rightly so! Isabella was being absurd and offensive. She had no right to disobey rules that had been set since the beginning of time. If and when a soul disobeyed they were banished right to hell. Isabella was in for it now. She had gone way past the boundaries and tested the waters only to find herself to be drowning once she returned. She would not be able to recover from the actions she commited today.

"I really hope you understand the seriousness of your situation, Isabella," the soul said.

Bella looked away not wanting to allow anyone to see her joy. She felt saddened when she was reminded that she only had one more visit, if she were allowed it. After what she had done...well she wasn't sure on what the exact punishment would be but she couldn't expect it to be good.

"You must come with me," the soul stepped away, giving her room to get back on her feet. Shakily, Bella did. Her body was still buzzing from Edward's caress. She sighed happily, a blissful look making it's way onto her features. "Do not show your happiness so obviously."

"Am I supposed to hide the fact that I am content?" Bella asked confused. They had been constantly requesting her to smile more and be happy like a soul should be. But now they were discouraging it. Could she never win with these beings?

"Just stay quiet and follow me. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will be on your best behaviour. I am not even sure how that looks since you have been nothing but disobedaint your entire stay in heaven," the soul scolded. Bella could swear she heard a slight sound of worried hysteria in it's voice. Bella swallowed nervously feeling suddenly hesitant about what could happen next. If the soul was frightened, then should she be as well?

Silently, Bella followed after the soul. It didn't lead her to the angel's area like she had been earlier. It lead her to a place that she had no idea what it's name was. She kept very still and held her arms close to her body. As she passed other souls they all stopped their activities to gaze at her in pity. Did they know something she didn't? She didn't doubt it. Everyone knew more than her. She had no notion of what she was doing. She just did what she desperately wanted.

Bella kept her head down in embarrassment with everyone staring. She didn't like attention when she was human and she sure didn't like it being dead as well. Funny how some things never change.

When she lifted her head to see where she had been taken she tried hard not to burst out in what could only be described as nervous laughter. She was actually in a court-type room. But the scenario around her was very unfamiliar. The colours and lights and shades weren't as faded and out of focus as they were in paradise. Here, they were harsh and bright and violent. Just like everything seemed when one could recall being alive.

She looked at the soul in confusion. Surrounding her were angels and a few souls. They were going to convict her. She gaped at the situation she brought upon herself. The room was large and circular and benches surrounded the one seat in the middle of the room that the soul led her to and motioned for her to take a seat in it. She lowered herself into the chair slowly watching the beautiful angels carefully, trying to read their expressions that would give her a hint of what they thought of her. Most of their expressions were indifferent. Obviously they didnt' care about the outcome. They just wanted justice. Nothing she could say or do would justify what she had done, she realized hopelessly.

She waited for it to begin. What 'it' was, she wasn't sure. But she knew she was nervous. She wrung her fingers together when she was feeling particularly anxious. She bit her lower lip and looked around at all the beings around. When finally, one being in particular, an angel, entered from where she had and walked up the steps to the seating arrangements for them.

"Let's begin, shall we?" the being said. He was definitely higher than a soul and an angel. Bella was sure it wasn't the Almighty, himself. But he was high up there in the who matters list, she could tell.

The angels grumbled in agreement and sat comfortably as they waited for this matter to be closed as quickly as possible. They were in no mood to be in the presence of this sinner.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you have an idea as to why you have been requested to be in our presence?" the being asked sternly.

"Yes," Bella said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Will you please inform the court on what you think is the reason for you being here?" the being seemed to be reciting something that he knew off by heart. He looked very nearly bored right now and was not concerned like the soul who was tapping it's foot anxiously on the ground hoping Isabella would respond correctly.

"I touched Edward."

Everyone visibly flinched at his name. The being rose his eyebrows in disbelief at the fashion that she responded. No soul he had ever encountered responded to one of them with such surety.

"You touched the _demon_, twice." The being corrected her.

"He has a name," Bella insisted, taking offense finally at their use of the word 'demon'. The soul hissed in worry. If Isabella didn't watch what she said than things could turn out just as horribly as the soul imagined it would.

There was a disbelieving silence as they all stared stunned at Isabella's bluntness. It wasn't an admiral quality up here. They deserved the utmost respect and they were being belittled by a mere newbie female soul.

The being gave her an exasperated tone, "Isabella, you may not know this but you are being sought after."

"Sought after?"

"No interruptions," hissed the soul.

"Yes, sought after," clarified an angel to Bella's right.

"What I mean is, that the people of the underworld have been desperately trying to get to you," the being said. He peered at Isabella anxiously, hoping that those words would scare the girl. She seemed so unfazed by the events that were happening up here where she belonged, but maybe this one would strike fear in that little soul of hers.

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, finding it helpful in this situation. "Well, I'm not too surprised," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" snapped another angel. "This is a serious matter. We are keeping you up here for the purpose that we have no idea why the people of the underworld want you so badly. We have no real grasp of what they possibly could be pla -"

"That's enough," the being said calmly, interrupting the angel. "Why did you respond in that way, Isabella?"

"Well, I'm sort of used to being in danger. I assumed being here in heaven would change that, but I guess not," was her reasonable reply. Everyone in that room knew exactly the kind of danger in her human life she was speaking of. They had to agree with her that it shouldn't be to astounding to them, but still they were thrown by the situation at hand.

"But, Isabella we are still very cross with you for your actions. Therefore you will receive a punishment," the being continued.

"Wait, a punishment? I didn't know they gave those out in heaven," she questioned and remarked.

Again, everyone stayed silent as they processed her words. How dare this insignificant soul act so horrible to her superiors? How dare she question their reasoning's?

The being stiffened at her words. "I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Swan. The consequences you will face for touching the demon, _twice_ will be your temporary withdrawal from the Watching," the being said, feeling a little smug.

Bella jumped to her feet. "What!?" she yelled in outrage. "You can't do that!"

"I assure you we can."

"No! But, that's what I want. Isn't that the rules up here? You get whatever you want! I want to be in the Watching! I want to stay near Edward!" she cried, helplessly. Her body shook feeling weakened by this new information. She could barely stand and felt her body sway. "Please!" she pleaded falling to her knees and intertwining her fingers. Large tears fell from her brown eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "Please! I need to!"

"You will find that you do not need to, Isabella," an angel said. Bella gasped, not being to able to disagree verbally.

"For how long?" she wondered, hoping it wouldn't be for forever.

"Years at the very least. Well, years in human time. How about, fifteen years?" The being had a horrible smirk on his lips. What kind of angels were these? Was it just an infallible hatred between the angels and demons? Was there no compassion when it came to that?

The soul came to Isabella's side. It couldnt' help but feel an undeniable relief now that Isabella would stay up here and not be banished from heaven. But it also couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl who was heartbroken all over again like she had been on Earth. The soul lifted Isabella into its arms since Bella was unable to find her footing and carried her to the girl's room that she always left unoccupied. She placed the little soul on her bed as she heaved a sob of misery.

"I'm so sorry, little one," the soul cooed patting down her hair.

Bella just let out a shaky breath. Fifteen years. At least she knew she'd be able to see him again. But she still couldn't help but feel worried about that time that she wouldn't be watching him.

* * *

As Edward drove back home he couldn't define his feelings. Was he absolutely thrilled that he was with Bella again - even if it was a dream? But vampires couldn't dream. Maybe he did. Or was he absolutely, once again, miserable that he had no idea if he would ever see her, touch her or taste her ever again? Edward decided to just go with being happy for right now. He didn't know if he'd tell his family about what happened. Maybe Alice had seen this happening? Edward wouldn't know since he temporarily lost the ability to read others minds. He let out a sigh of frustration still unsure on where to place his feelings.

He pulled up to his families driveway and wasn't too surprised when he saw Esme waiting for him. Edward turned off the car and stepped out.

"Edward?" Esme ran and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? You seem different," she touched his face lightly. Edward closed his eyes remembering when Bella touched it. A small smile reached his lips. Esme frowned at her smiling son; something she hadn't been expecting.

"I'm okay, I suppose," Edward shrugged and Esme let go of him following him into the house.

"We thought you'd be gone longer," Esme said. The whole family was waiting anxiously inside. Edward looked at Alice hoping to see if she had any idea as to what had happened to him while he was in Forks. But she wore the same confused expression as everyone else.

"How'd it go? Did you see Charlie?" Emmett asked. Rosalie hit him on his chest to tell him, that wasn't an appropriate question.

"I did," Edward nodded and figured he'd better answer some of his families questions. He sat in a leather armchair while his family sat in various places around him.

"How is he?" Alice's voice was small. She had been worried about Charlie since she found out about Bella's death. She had wound up caring for the man during her short time visiting their house and getting to know Charlie.

Edward frowned. "He's not doing good," he shook his head remembering how sad he had felt for Charlie. Bella was his whole world, much like Edward's himself.

The family stayed quiet as they thought about the police chief back in Forks.

"How about you?" Carlisle asked, eventually. He couldn't even begin to describe the amount of worry he felt during his son's departure. He was barely able to function and had to take the time Edward was gone off of work, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate too well with patients.

Edward didn't really know the best way to answer that question. He didn't even know himself. After the events in the meadow he wasn't willing to share the intimate moment he experienced there; whether it was real or not. That was for him and for him only. "I feel satisfied after my visit," he said. "My time there was finished, there was no more reason to stay," that was what he came up with. Really it was partly true. He got more that he ever could have imagined from that small visit to Forks. He hadn't expected it to turn out so utterly amazing. He shook his head in disbelief at the memory, touching his lips briefly. He only wished that the two of them had more time.

Without saying another word or spending the time trying to read his families expressions he got up and decided to head back to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and put on a CD. It was Claire de Lune. He was in the mood to reminisce hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as he feared it would. He relaxed onto his couch when the music began and closed his eyes replaying the events in the meadow over and over.

"Something happened in Forks," said a voice from below. Edward was too wrapped up in his own memories to hear what they were saying but they whispered anyway.

"There's no way to ever know unless he tells us," Esme said staring up at the ceiling when she heard the music start to play.

"Jasper, what was he feeling when he came in?" Carlisle turned to his empathic son. Jasper put his chin in his hand and shook his head.

"Many things. It wasn't the complete misery that consumed him for that last while. It was mostly disbelief and happiness. But under all that I still felt the horrendous feeling of pain. It wasn't as prominent but it was there, waiting for it's moment to resurface."

They all took in Jasper's words and wished that Edward would never feel the pain that he was feeling. But it was no use, they couldn't stop it. It was inevitable.

"I wish there was something we could do," Emmett grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest feeling helpless.

Esme placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "There isn't anything we can do, unfortunately," she said sadly.

"Alice, did you see anything that could have happened to Edward while he was in Forks," Rosalie asked her smaller sister.

Alice frowned. "I had tried, you know, to make sure he was safe and okay. But, I found it very difficult to concentrate. I saw him visit Charlie and then I saw him leave, but then after that it's blurry. I would see little flashes but they were out of focus. It was impossible to grasp the whole picture. I don't know," she shook her head. "But I get the feeling that something big happened during that whole time I was unable to see..."

"Like what?" Emmett asked, intrigued. What possibly could have happened that had made Edward so happy in that small town that held no Bella Swan?

"I don't know," Alice was frustrated that she didn't have all the answers that her family so desperately wanted. All the answers that Edward so desperately wanted. She felt useless right now, and she hated feeling that. Jasper rested a strong but soft hand on her shoulder and she gave her husband a small smile.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked, looking at her husband and brother and sister and parent's expressions.

"Nothing." And they all knew how true that was...

**R/R!!**


	5. In The Background

**AN:Eek, sorry for the long update. It wasn't intentional. I just got caught up in the summer-ish-ness that is summer. But today was rainy so I wrote. I'll try to update again. There is only two chapters left. Unless I come up with more ideas, who knows? But thank you thank you for the reviews! Jeez, you guys rock, insanely! I would love to reply to a lot of your review questions and such but I haven't had the time and I figured you'd prefer an update firstly. I'll try my best, every review is read and appreciated immensely by me. I hope you enjoy and READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Suggested song: 23 by Jimmy Eat World**

Near Wild Heaven

_15 Years Later_

Bella ran through the invisible barrier that had now disappeared and fell to her knees as she bent over the hole in the clouds that allowed her to watch Edward. She wasn't surprised to discover that it wasn't easy to find him. She hadn't known his location for fifteen years now.

Bella searched the United States first, the most obvious places. When he nor the Cullens were present there, she searched Canada. They weren't there either. Frowning, she moved over to Western Europe. She worried that she would never find them, but reminded herself that she would find them eventually. When she had forever and had the resources to find Edward once again, nothing was impossible. He was here somewhere! She continued to search, frantically. When their presence wasn't found Bella fell back onto her bottom and looked up above her. She didn't expect it to be so draining and nerve-racking to search for him. She wondered if he had known that she had been absent from him for all these years. Could he really sense her even from up above? She pondered this a little more.

Of course, she had thought about this many times over the past fifteen years. There wasn't much to do. She had been miserable, but for the angels and souls, she participated and interacted with others more. She had even made some friends; but it wasn't the same. She longed for access to the Watching every single moment that she had been banned from it.

She sighed and wasn't surprised when the soul made it's way right beside a thoughtful Isabella. "I knew you would be here," the soul sat down beside Bella. Bella and it had become rather close. It had become her confidant and Bella really didn't know how she would have made it over these past years without the soul.

"I couldn't wait," Bella murmured.

"You're waiting now," the soul commented. Bella looked over to it's fuzzy features. They were familiar and it made her wonder.

"Do you remember who you were before you came here?" Bella asked. She had been curious about this for a while but now she felt as if she were stalling. She wanted a distraction from this stressful situation. Despite Bella's anxious searching for Edward, she was extremely nervous as to what she would see when she finally located him. She had many different horrible thoughts about where he could be and who he could be with. She shook her head. That was definitely something she wondered...had Edward found someone else, perhaps?

The soul had been waiting for Bella to ask it this question for a while. "I was a man with very little," the soul said quietly, as it remembered back onto its humanity. It hadn't thought about it in centuries, until Isabella had entered it's life.

"Very little what?"

"Everything," replied the soul. "I was poor, I had no wife - for she died during childbirth, I had no child - he did not survive the birth and so I was only left with God."

Bella nodded. She wondered how someone who had everything taken from them could just easily turn to God. Bella couldn't remember being religious at all back on Earth. She didn't really know what to believe half the time. With vampires and werewolves surrounding her she had no time to think of an Almighty.

"What was your name?" she watched the soul's drooped shoulders and was worried that she upset it.

"Ah, there he is," he said. Bella quickly looked to the hole - forgetting their conversation - and peered in. She saw him. Her Edward. She had imagined his face over and over for years and now she was finally able to see him. He hadn't changed, unsurprisingly. And for that, Bella was glad. She had no idea what she would do if he was somehow different significantly. He was in his new room in his new house. It was rather small and Bella noticed that he was alone. He was living by himself without his family. Why was that? Bella stifled a gasp when she remembered Edward telling her of his 'rebellious' years and was immediately brought to thoughts of Edward feeding on humans once again. But as she saw his glorious, hypnotizing topaz eyes she realized this was just horrid thinking on her part.

Edward was living in an apartment in Prague. Without his family. He was living in a city, and Bella wondered how he didn't draw attention to himself. What was the point in living in a city with no one? He was somewhere where he couldn't be out of the norm. Why had he chosen to live this lifestyle? It made no sense and was even out of character of Edward. Did he live here to distract himself? The city life would be more of a distraction then living in the deserted small towns which the Cullens normally resided. Or maybe the girl he could be with now preferred it here.

Bella couldn't see anything that seemed to indicate that a woman lived there as well. It all looked very Edward-ish. He was even sitting on a black leather sofa almost exactly like the one he had in Forks. He sat there with his music playing and reading a book. His brow was furrowed together in what seemed to be confusion as he read the words inhumanly fast off the page. Bella shifted closer to the hole and Edward glanced up from the book. He looked straight ahead of him and Bella saw him relax. She had no idea that he was tensed up. Edward looked around the room in a suspicious manner before slowly diverting his gaze back to his book.

Bella smiled sadly. This was all too much for her to handle. She felt very emotional and eventually had to look away and blink away her tears furiously.

"Isabella, are you alright?" the soul questioned, concerned.

"No," Isabella said softly, her voice weak enough to convey that she really wasn't. She thought she would be. She thought that when she finally would see him everything would be perfect once again. But it wasn't. It was by far worse than she could ever have imagined. She wanted him. She needed him. She couldn't just sit here and wish that one day things would turn out happy in the end. She couldn't bare the thought of just seeing him from now until forever and never speaking to him or touching him. She was going to take matters into her own hands. She would bring him with her to heaven. She would steal his soul. Now.

She leaned over the hole and watched Edward intensely. She tried to remember how she had managed to get the two of them into that state before as she tried to repeat the experience. As soon as Bella was concentrating on his every curve and every outline hard enough, Edward froze. The book fell from his hand and with a thud, hit the ground. He slid off the couch and his granite body caused a loud crash when Edward's body touched the floor. He lay there staring wide eyed at the ceiling, his eyes staring into Bella's. Bella inhaled sharply at this surreal experience. She was shocked to find him meeting her gaze with such surety and intensity. Edward's breathing ceased, but his mouth moved as if he was speaking anyway. His words were whispers so faint and soft that Bella couldn't concentrate on stealing his soul and his voice simultaneously, but she tried her hardest to manage both.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Edward mouthed. His back arched as he felt his soul leave his body. It hurt. That was all that could really register to his brain. Well, that, and the thought of him seeing Bella once again. After feeling completely empty for the past fifteen years for no explainable reason, he once again felt somewhat whole. After seeing Bella in the meadow all those years ago he had hope that everything would be alright from then on out. But soon after, he had spiraled into a never ending black abyss. Now, he knew Bella was near. So near to him that he felt it in his entire being.

This was his end. His end with Bella. It was long awaited. His hands searched for something to grab a hold of so he could grip something that could anchor him to reality. This was surely just wishful thinking. He tried to reason with himself. Bella wasn't staring above him - he knew it; his eyes told him otherwise. She wasn't there, crying and beaming at him. But she was.

"I was lost," he thought he heard her say.

"I found you," Edward whispered. "I'm near."

"Yes," she sobbed. She leaned closer to him and held out her hand for him to grasp. Edward couldn't find the strength to reach up and touch her beautiful, soft, pale skin. He wanted to touch her against all logic and against all knowledge. "Here lies my everything," Bella said. Edward gasped and gripped her open hand tightly.

Edward didn't understand what was happening. Vampires normally didn't just die this way. It didn't make sense. But he didn't question it. He didn't care.

Bella heaved him up with all her muscle power. She pulled him through the hole. She brought him to the other side of heaven. Because, now, this was heaven. Edward lay beside her on the cloud breathing heavily.

"Isabella! What did you do!" the soul shouted, getting to it's feet and staring, horror-struck at Bella and Edward. "Oh, no!"

"Edward?" Bella reached over and felt his body. More tears leaked from her eyes and down her face. She grabbed at him and pulled herself so that her face was in his chest. "Edward!" she cried, holding onto him for dear life - even though that was now unnecessary.

Edward stared up at the blankness above him, stunned. He no longer felt...human. That was the only word he could think of to describe this new sensation coursing through his veins. He blinked repeatedly trying to understand. He felt someone cry into his body but he couldn't pay attention to that right now. He looked around rapidly trying to figure out where he was. Who he was...

Who was he? Where was he? What? He looked down and saw a girl holding onto him. He sat up and brought her along with him. She wouldn't let go. Why wouldn't she let go? He grabbed her shoulders and held her out at arms length staring at her, puzzled.

"Wha -" Edward wondered out loud.

"Isabella! Get away from him!" the soul exclaimed, watching Edward's face as it faded into a terrifying expression. He bared his teeth and hissed before letting out a growl.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice quiet. What was wrong with him?

"Isabella!" the soul leaped forward and went to grab her arm and pull her away physically; before the soul was hit roughly in the face. It flew back about one hundred feet knocking over another soul. Edward jumped to his feet and held the girl to his chest tightly, crouching into a defensive pose, sneering at the group of souls and angels that had gathered around the situation.

The angels slowly circled the two entwined. Bella began to shake in fear as the angels looked dangerously at them.

"Isabella, tell him that you would like to come to us," said a female angel. Bella looked over to her, not understanding the order. Edward's grasp on her body was hurting a bit. She winced and Edward looked down at her. His eyes were a bottomless, expressionless black pit. His face was only showing his ferocity. Edward loosened his grip a little but pulled her tighter to his body.

"Isabella, tell him to let you go," said another voice to her side. She couldn't see who was speaking because Edward was blocking her view.

A few angels walked closer to them, before Edward took two gigantic steps toward them and roared, scaring them back.

"Edward?" Bella was very confused. What was going on? Why was Edward reacting this way? He was acting as if he had no real concept of what was happening around him. He was making a good impression of a feral Neanderthal.

"That isn't Edward, Bella," the soul said. "Please, be careful, come to us." Bella was surprised that the soul called her Bella. It had only ever called her Isabella. She smiled slightly before being thrown out of Edward's hold. Hundreds upon hundreds of angels swarmed Edward and he let out a howl as they all attacked him, making it difficult to make out Edward among the many different beings. She heard fighting occurring and could see angels and souls being thrown in many different directions, only to be replaced by a new group of fighters.

The soul fell to its knees beside her.

"Bella, come with me, we have to get you away -" but before the soul could finish, it was thrown down the hole that Edward had only just come from moments ago. Edward was breathing heavily in front of her, as Bella stared at his feet in shock. She quickly looked at the hole to see no sign of the soul. Her voice shook as she screamed. Bella was very aware of the angels swarming the two of them, but Edward was pushing them away. He was punching, snapping, biting, kicking.

For some unknown reason to him, he was protecting this girl from any harm that could come to her. He still had no clue as to who she was but he seemed to be called Edward as that's what she kept naming him. But why were all these angels trying to bring him down? He didn't know, but they wouldn't get him or this girl. Besides knowing that this girl meant everything to him, he knew he wanted to kill. He wanted to kill every single being here and he started with that wretched soul that spoke to _her._

He tried to ignore the painful scream emanating from the girl. He tried to ignore it because the obvious hurt that came from this girl hurt him far worse than he could ever imagine. It only made him want to kill more of these glowing beings. He wasn't sure if they could be killed, but he did his best to end their existences.

"Edward! Stop!" cried the girl from her spot at his feet. And when she touched his ankles, he froze. He felt warm and fuzzy. That was the only way he could describe her touch. But the moment he stopped was the moment he fell.

He heard her scream once again. This time the pain in her voice was about a thousand times worse...

**R/R!!**


	6. Of The Morgue

**AN: Jeez! You guys are amazing!! Keep reviewing. It would be utter awesomness if I received 100 reviews by the time this story is finished. Which, FYI, is next chapter: SO REVIEW AWAY! Seriously though, all of your words and comments and theories make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Some of you who made theories actually made me think, "damn that's a far better idea than I had." So keep me excited and happy and stunned by your reviews! Keep them coming!! THANK YOU!**

Near Wild Heaven

Edward fell right before Bella's eyes. There he was lying - crumpled, eyes shut - at her knees. The angels and souls attacked him and Bella felt powerless as she felt all her energy being sucked out of her as soon as Edward was no longer standing. They pulled him to his knees and his head was drooped against his chest. He was out. Unconscious - which was impossible for a vampire. Bella screamed again, and it finished with a strangled sob. Many different souls grabbed a hold of him to keep him in place, to be sure if he woke that he wouldn't tear out of their grip.

"Please! Leave him alone!" Bella cried. She, shakily, got to her feet and stared at them furiously. She felt furious; beyond any other emotion of fury she had ever experienced. How dare they touch him like so? "Let him go!" she shrieked. The angels and souls gave her a staggered look. No one deserving of heaven ever spoke like that up here. They never had a reason to. But Bella did. They were touching him.

"Isabella, do not speak of things you have no comprehension of," said an angel coming from behind her. Bella wanted to turn around and hit the angel who spoke. But she was afraid that if she took her eyes off Edward they might do something to him. Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to remain calm, but found that it was an impossibility at this stage. This stage of blind insanity.

"And do not speak to me as if I know nothing. I know that if you do not let him go immediately you will regeret it," she hissed. They all looked at the young soul, shocked. They never knew Isabella was capable of such ferocity.

"Be serious," scoffed a simple soul to her left. Bella just watched Edward's serene expression. What had they done to him? His eyes were closed, his lips pressed together in a hard line, and his features were no longer disrupted by fury. He looked nearly peaceful. But that was impossible for Edward now.

"You do not fully understand what is going on right now, Isabella." Bella was no longer aware of who was speaking and who wasn't.

"Then explain it to her," gasped a voice. It was a voice Bella knew well. The soul. She didn't want to look away from Edward but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't just imagining things. But, when it came to her side, she knew it was the soul. She smiled faintly. "I'm sure she has no idea of what is happening right now. Explain to her what she has done and what had just happened." The soul spoke in a very authoritative tone. Bella was shocked by it. She was even more shocked when they began speaking, obeying the soul's order. Bella was beyond relieved that Edward had not harmed the soul.

"Yes, I suppose that would be wise," Forsard began. Bella was surprised to hear his voice. When had he arrived? "We had warned you about this, Isabella." His voice was reproving, but Bella ignored it. She waited for him to explain what the hell just happened. "When you brought Edward up to heaven, his soul - more or less - was possessed by the demon that makes him a vampire. While on Earth, along with his human body, he fought against his desires and urges for years to be a better...person, for lack of a better word. But up here, with only his soul that is plagued by the demon, he had no real grasp of who he was. Only really, what he was. All he was - up here - was a killer, a demon. What is surprising though, is how he protected you even though he was far from ever being the person who loved you. That is quite shocking and I suppose would only prove his love for you was true, if not completely wrong."

Bella allowed her eyes to close as the tears welling up in them began to cause her eyes to sting. She wiped any remaining tears away and kept her sight back on Edward, still watching him carefully. "And now?" she managed to question.

"Now, he will go to hell. Now, he is overcome by the good that is up here. He cannot handle it. He would never survive up here anyway. He belongs below, where he ever shall be," Forsard answered.

"No," Bella shook her head. "He belongs with me."

Forsard gave her a disgusted look before nodding to the angels. "Hand him over to the demons at the gate. They'll be waiting for him."

"No!" she screamed. She lunged to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Edward, wake up!" she buried her face in his stomach and squeezed his still-stone-like body.

"Get her away," Forsard said to the soul. The soul was saddened as he watched Isabella beg for her love to wake up and to stay with her. The soul lightly touched her shoulders, pulling her gently back away from Edward.

The souls began taking Edward away from her. "Don't you dare!" her voice was low and vicious as she looked directly at the souls and angels with such malice, that it frightened the soul. The soul wondered how long it would be before Isabella's hatred took her away from heaven for good.

"Isabella, come now," the soul said softly into her ear. She shook her head and seemed to hold tighter onto Edward's limp and almost lifeless body. She was whispering things over and over that were so hushed and speedy that no one could comprehend her words.

"Get her away from him, _now_," Forsard ordered. Others pushed the soul away and grabbed Isabella roughly, ripping her arms from around Edward. They took a screaming and crying Isabella away from the group of angels who were now taking Edward out of her view.

The angels heard Isabella sob as they took Edward to the gates of heaven. On the other side, waited two particularly scary looking demons. They held their hands together in front of them and looked completely at ease for being so close to the place they defy in every way. The angels slowly opened the gates and went through, presenting the vampire to the demons.

"Ah, yes, Edward Masen," said one with green skin, red eyes, and two horns sticking out of his forhead. "You can wake up now, boy," he said, leaning forward to Edward's face. The angels flinched at the demons close proximity. When Edward didn't awake, the green demon motioned to the other demon who had orange skin and appeared to have no eyes; other than that the demon looked nearly human.

The orange demon walked over to Edward and slapped him on the face a few times before he began to stir.

"You can't blame him," chuckled the green demon. "He hasn't slept in over a hundred years, he's probably reveling in the soundless peace of it all." The orange demon nodded along, agreeing. "Edward? Wakey, wakey!"

Edward lifted his head and looked around feeling disoriented. "The girl," he croaked.

"Hmm, yes. She's safe, I suppose," the green demon frowned.

"Can we go now?" asked a timid looking angel. The angels were now barely holding Edward, ready to bolt if anything seemed to threaten them.

"Yes, yes, be off!" waved the green demon. The angels dropped Edward who fell flat on his front and closed the gates tightly behind them, blocking the three demons from ever having a chance to get to heaven. Edward groaned and shook his head before pulling himself to his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked. He blinked trying to adjust to this new light. This wasn't like that place he had just been, already the area seemed significantly darker.

"Marshall," the green demon reached forward and shook Edward's hand roughly. "This is my assistant, Bill. Say hello, Bill," Marshall scolded. Bill merely nodded his acknowledgement.

"What's going on?" Edward really could not get his head around the events that just passed; or more importantly what was in his past - and how could he forget it?

"Well now that you are out of heaven, you won't be blinded by all things good so you'll begin to remember everything soon enough. Com with us now, we'll take you to your new...home." Marshall grinned and turned on his heal quite sharply with Bill trotting along behind him. Edward rubbed his neck and slowly followed the two, trying to rack his memories for a clue on what was going on.

Marshall led him down stairs that seemed to go on forever. Edward couldn't see an end to them, all he noticed was that the light seemed to get darker as you descended.

"He'll remember soon enough, Bill. Then it will be hell for him," Marshall barked a laugh at his apparent joke, Bill tittered along. "Grasping at any memory yet, boy?" Marshall called to the confused demon behind him.

Sort of. Little bits of memories were creeping into Edward's knowledge. He remembered his mother and father - in fact he remembered more about them now then when he was a vampire after so many years. A vampire. He was a vampire. Following, he remembered Carlisle. And Esme. And Rosalie. And Emmett. And Alice. And Jasper.

"My family?" Edward blurted. "What about them?"

"They will call you on schedule like they normally do, which should be in a few hours. When you don't answer on time like you always do, they will come to visit. When they find your empty body, they will mourn and grieve and never be exactly the same again." Marshall had no tact and gave the impression that he really didn't care how Edward's family suffered in the future. Edward growled at this demon's lack-of sensitivity. Marshall just laughed at Edwards poor attempt to frighten him.

Edward felt horrible at the thought of what he did to his family. But wait - how could he have died? Vampires didn't just normally have their souls leave their bodies. Souls. Edward never knew he had one to begin with. But there was still a big chunk of his life that he hadn't uncovered yet. He continued to remember as they went down the stairs even further and their surroundings turned shades darker the lower they went. Then it hit him.

"Bella."

"He remembers now, Bill! Watch his face, it's priceless!" Marshall and Bill had stopped and turned to watch a stunned Edward work out the situation with his memories. "Oh well, I suppose you can't watch his face. I'm sorry Bill, that was rude of me," Marshall amended as he remembered that Bill had no eyes.

"It's fine," Bill muttered. His voice was low and deep and shook the stairs at his soprano tone.

Edward's mouth hung in horror at all his memories of the love of his life. He remembered what had just happened and was mostly relieved that he hadn't brought any harm to her. At least the demon that was a part of him - now that he knew for sure, was most of him - knew not to hurt Bella. That pleased him slightly.

"She -"

"You will never see her again," Marshall said. "I thought I would say that now instead of your inquiry later. She resides up there and _you_ - belong here." Edward looked up and saw that he was now in - what he assumed - hell.

* * *

It had been three Earth days since she brought Edward to heaven. It had been three days since he attacked this world that she knew. It had been three days since they took him from her. It had been three days since he begun his life in hell. Bella felt like she was in hell, right now. He was closer to her then he ever had been. She couldn't even watch him anymore like she had when he was on Earth. It would be an eternity, forever, without Edward. She couldn't bare the thought of continuing on like this. So she had an idea to fix her current state of misery...

All she would have to do was pass the gate. Only for a little while. She would sneak out and then find a way to go see Edward. Bella wandered over to the gate and touched the golden iron that made it look so mystical and shiny and bright. She had found it difficult to convince the soul to leave her be tonight while she told it that she would be trying to figure things out on her own.

She looked up at the gate's grandness and pondered how she would open it without people knowing. Would it creak when the gate was ajar? She made her way to the large handle that would open it. She traced the design of an angel on it lightly. She cocked her head to the side and grabbed hold of the handle. She yanked the gate open. Miraculously no sound was made. She opened it only a sliver, and slipped through closing it behind her. A click signaled that it closed properly. Briefly Bella wondered if she'd be able to re-enter when the time came. But she couldn't bring herself to care too much.

When she turned to head down the stairs that she had caught sight of through the gate, she gasped in surprise. There standing in front of her was a green demon. He was staring at her with humour as she took in his appearance.

"Is that all you souls ever wear? White? That's a bit of a cliche, don't you think?" the monster asked a shaking Bella. He stepped toward her and held out his hand. "Isabella, isn't? Or 'Bella' as you so often correct acquaintances? I'm Marshall." He took her hand delicately and kissed her knuckles before dropping her hand.

"Um, hi. What are you doing here?" Bella asked, taking a cautious step back. She felt a bit uneasy. Although it was odd that she wasn't uneasy about the demon, but more about getting caught for leaving heaven.

"I'm here to lead you," Marshall spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lead me?"

"To Edward." Bella's breath got caught in her throat. Edward? Could he really take her to Edward? Or was it like that saying about not shaking hands with the devil - or something. Though, she did already sorta do that.

"Can you really?" Bella asked, suspicious. This was all too convenient. She really had no idea how to get to hell and yet she turns around and poof! There's a guide waiting to take you there and to the one person she wanted to see.

"Yes, silly! Now, follow me," he turned on his heel sharply and lead her down stairs. Bella debated with herself only briefly about what she should do; before she ruled out going back to a world without Edward.

The stairs continued on for forever. Bella's feet were beginning to ache slightly until she reached an end with Marshall standing at the bottom of the miles long stairs, grinning at her descending figure.

In front of her laid out a world so opposite to the one above. For everything there was up there, there was about nothing for down here. The ground spanned out for acres and acres. It was quite bare. She could see mountains - tall, grey, lifeless. She could see trees - brown, unhealthy, leafless. The shadows that haunted this empty plain were tall, dark and luminous. The ground was a grey-brown with no real colour and no life form could be seen at all except for Bella and Marshall. She looked up at him with a puzzling glance.

"Yes, this is hell."

"There's nothing here."

"For some."

Once again Bella looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

"Well, Bella. You could say the same about heaven. For you: there was nothing there." Marshall gave her a knowing look and stepped aside. _He_ seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Bella?" Edward was in front of her looking incredulous. His brow was furrowed in agitation as he looked her over from head to toe. He gave a heady glare to Marshall who held up his hands in defense. "Bella, _what_ are you doing here?"

**R/R!!**


	7. Near Wild Heaven

Near Wild Heaven

"Bella, _what_ are you doing here?"

"That's a stupid question," she whispered, lost in his eyes. She took three steps to him before he held up a hand to stop her from advancing.

"No, it's not," his eyes were hard and blazing, his jaw clenched.

"We're here," Bella whispered. She was a bit puzzled as to why he was acting this way. Every fiber of her being was buzzing and she wanted so deeply to just wrap her arms around him and to have him respond to it in the most loving embrace. They hadn't touched properly since that day in the meadow fifteen years ago. It had been sweet misery to remember it - but not to experience it everyday...it was nearly unbearable. "You're here."

"You don't belong here."

"Neither do you," Bella said feeling a sharp pain in her heart as she worried about what he was thinking.

"No, Bella, I do," his eyes were full of grief as he held her eyes so infinitely that it caused her to shiver. She took another two steps toward him. He closed his eyes as her scent filled his senses with it's familiarity and sweetness. Nothing would ever compare to her scent, it was heaven right here just being with her. He could live in hell forever if she would just ignore his pleading - to stop coming near him - and touch him. He wanted her to, so desperately. "Come," he muttered, giving in.

Bella raced to him and threw herself at his body. She held onto him tighter than she ever held onto anything. Edward hesitated but eventually held her with just as much vigour. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her overwhelming odour. He was so close to her. He never thought he would be again.

"You're crazy to come down here," he laughed despite knowing how wrong this was. But wasn't that their entire relationship to begin with? It was completely wrong; nevertheless their feelings felt so right. God, that was so true.

"I love you," Bella said.

Edward pushed her back slightly and carefully held her head in between his long white hands. He traced circles on her cheekbones, the tears running freely down her face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. At first their kiss was slow and hesitant and careful. They were so full of love for one another that it seemed as if they were trying to believe that it was all very much real. Edward kissed harder and it became more rushed; because for the first time they could _really _kiss. Bella held onto his biceps pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, letting her tongue beg for entry; something she was always denied in the past. He opened his mouth and their tongues met and their kiss became frantic and desperate. They held on tighter as they experienced a kiss that they had never shared before. Their mouths were urgent against one another as they continued their kiss. Finally, Edward pulled away slowly, his eyes already smoldering so when Bella opened her own eyes and saw his, it took her breath away at the amount of passion emanating from them.

"I love you, too," Edward said.

"Uh huh," was all Bella could say. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Hmm," said a voice. Edward looked up and Bella turned her head to see who was speaking. Marshall stood before them watching with a glint in his eye that made Edward pull Bella behind him slightly. "Did I interrupt a moment? I apologize profusely. I know how you two hadn't ever gotten any real action together; that was the first time for your relationship. Congratulations, you crazy kids. It took you long enough," he gave a pointed look to Edward as if to say 'thats your fault'.

"What do you want?" Edward asked tensely. He didn't like where this conversation was leading to. He wasn't sure exactly what Marshall would say, but it made him cautious.

"I thought it'd be something as to mention that you two can exist happily ever after, now," Marshall said.

"What do you mean?" Edward wondered what this demon was going on about. He glanced down at Bella who looked joyous at his words. Edward was hesitant for many reasons.

"Isabella left heaven," he said obviously. "She can never return."

Edward choked on seemingly nothing as his eyes grew wide and he began to feel extremely weak. Bella was confused but couldn't help the glee that resonated in her body at this news. She could be down here for forever and Edward couldn't try and fight her on it. She looked up at Edward who had paled considerably. Did he not want to be with her? No, of course he did. Edward held onto Bella tightly as his knees felt as if they were going to give out on him at any moment.

For Edward's sake, Bella asked, "Is there any way?" She hoped to whatever God or Almighty or angel or soul out there that there was no way. But Edward seemed to be struggling with any form of a coherent thought at the moment.

Marshall laughed sharply. "No. Once you leave the confines of heaven, that's it."

Bella shuffled on her feet slightly, which only made Edward hold onto her tighter not wanting to let her go. "How come nobody warned me of this?"

"There really was no thought that anyone would want to leave heaven. It shouldn't be listed as a warning. Nobody else has any real interest in the outside world. Heaven is supposed to be perfect happiness. That sort of makes you a freak, Bella." Marshall raised an eyebrow slyly at Bella.

Bella frowned. Well, it was something that Edward had denied for a while: she _was_ a freak. Edward let out a shaky breath before sinking to his knees, bringing Bella with him. She looked at him worriedly, she brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his nose. Edward was having trouble focusing as the words that Marshall spoke were repeated over and over in his head. Bella was doomed to an eternity of hell with him. Just what she wanted. Just like what she wanted on Earth...

"You knew," he muttered.

"What?" Bella said.

"You knew that if you left the gates of heaven...that would be it. This would be it," Edward accused, staring at Bella, betrayed.

Bella looked shocked. "I truly didn't. I had no idea," she said, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand and trying to calm and reassure him. Edward shook his head and pushed her away, falling onto his bottom. Bella, on her knees, looked down at Edward feeling guilt. She really didn't know this would happen. All she wanted was to see him again, something purely innocent. Well, as innocent as it could be - visiting a vampire in hell. She sighed and admitted, "But I don't regret it."

Edward let out a noise of frustration and lay his head on the dry, grey, dead dirt. He shook his head and muttered 'no' over and over, covering his face with his hands. Bella felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at a distraught Edward. She really didn't know what to think, except that Edward was upset and she wanted to make him feel better at all costs.

Bella leaned over him, supporting her weight with her hands. Her face was inches from his covered one. She lifted a hand and tried to pry his hands from his face. "Shh, Edward," she said, tugging at his wrists. Edward turned on his side so that Bella could no longer access his face so easily. "Edward, look at me, please."

Edward let his hands fall and peered up at Bella, his love. "I did it again," he said.

"What did you do?" Bella was confused.

"I ruined your soul, once again. I am a selfish creature who doesn't deserve to be in your presence, Bella. How can you love me when I just bring chaos and misery to you?"

Bella stayed silent for a while and Edward wondered if she finally realized that he wasn't worth it. He knew that she was only thinking correct things, but it tore at him painfully at the thought that she could begin to resent him. He didn't want that, he never wanted that. But if it was for the best...

"Your definition of my interpretation of chaos and misery is completely different from what my true opinions actually are. Edward, misery and chaos to me is an existence without you. It's just - it's just something that I feel. I've tried to fight it a thousand times in a million different ways but - but it's inevitable. It would be so much easier to hate you and so much easier to forget you and so much easier to live without you - but I have no interest in that. My only interest is you; which is most definitely unhealthy, but it's true. I can't even live in heaven like a normal person because I am undoubtedly a freak. Heaven doesn't click with me, probably because I found heaven a long time ago. With you. That was it for me, that was the time I had everything I wanted and more; when it was you and me on Earth.

"There were many things I experienced that you wished for me to experience when you left. When you lied to me. And, I guess in some ways I'm glad I got the opportunity to live through them, but I would give up every memory I acquired while you were gone just so I could have spent that whole time with you. It's sad and pathetic but that's how I feel. You've spent so much time denying my feelings and believing that I don't feel the same when deep down you knew it. You knew how I felt. You know how I feel...I understand that you are disappointed and hurt that I will never be in heaven, but Edward, I am. Right now, this is what I've been waiting for for twenty-two years. Just touching you and kissing you and talking to you and seeing you and loving you is exactly what I want and is exactly my definition of heaven. I know you may not believe what I'm saying right now but this is my decision and I won't regret it. You can't make my decisions for me so I think it's best that you now know how I feel. Now you don't have to make that difficult decision of believing what's best for me.

"Because what's best for me is you. I love you Edward and this is what I want. I don't care what anyone else thinks about it. I care what _you_ think about it though. I care to think that you want this too. Maybe not completely, but a little part of you wants to spend forever with me here," Bella exhaled. She finally looked away from Edward and stared off into the dullness of this world. She finally looked back when Edward placed his hands on either sides of her cheeks and brought her attention back to him.

"It's not just a little part of me that wants you here. It's the whole part of me. That's one of the many reasons I am down here, I'm sure," he chuckled humorlessly. "I suppose this is it, then. This is you and me, now." He pulled her face to his lips and kissed them softly and slowly. Bella gripped his shirt tightly as her body pressed up against his.

"Those were quite the beautiful words, Isabella," Marshall brought their gaze back to him. "I'll inform both worlds. The land of the living and the land of the dead. Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen have finally united. For good this time, I hope," he turned on his heel and was gone out of sight before Bella could really understand his words.

"I think he's a romantic at heart."

Edward laughed. "Most creatures down here have no heart."

Bella smiled softly. She poked his chest right at the spot where his heart sat, dead and silent. "You do."

Edward didn't respond, except when he leaned forward and kissed her chest on her left side. "Yours is better."

"I feel as if I argue against that, it will lead to a fight. No fighting in hell. I forbid it," Bella said.

Edward smirked. "I really can't believe this," his eyes raked over her body and rubbed her back methodically. He shook his head in astonishment. "This has to be a dream."

"Vampires don't dream."

"No, but is it your dream?"

"As much as your cameo's in my dreams have been welcome and anticipated, they had never been this vivid and this wild. And this near. And this heavenly."

"Near wild heaven," Edward mused.

"Not near. Real. This is happening. And will forever happen," Bella kissed his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. Edward groaned when her lips reached a sensitive spot. He closed his eyes at the feeling.

"This is definitely realistic in so many ways. My fantasies have never felt like this," Edward barely uttered as her hands reached places he would never allow while she was human.

"Fantasies?" Bella tried to hold back a satisfied smile at this. She wondered at times if Edward thought as naughty as her...

"Don't get me started," Edward moaned. "I can't dream but I can fantasize."

"Well you won't have to any longer. Edward Cullen, your fantasies will come true," Bella whispered in his ear. Edward gripped her hips roughly and breathed unevenly. Her body and hands were _everywhere._

_"_Who would have thought hell would be the place where dreams really do come true?"

"Ironic," she commented, kissing his now bare chest. Edward pulled her face back to his as her head was getting to a particular sensitive area. He kissed her lips before tracing her mouth with his tongue, he pulled away when Bella made a favourable noise.

"This is the beginning of our end."

"No going back."

"No regrets."

Edward groaned a low and guttural noise when Bella didn't care to continue their playful banter. She was making sure he never had another thought on their predicament so he could just accept it and let her love him like she wanted to all those years ago.

Despite what some people might have said or thought. Edward and Bella could love one another just as well as anyone else if not better, if not wisely. There should or would not be any doubts about them now that they existed together in hell; where they were truly in heaven.

* * *

**AN:** **Ta da! I hope you liked my little story. C'est la fin! I won't rule out a sequel because...honestly who knows? And I've had some ideas for one, but it might not be for a while, if not at all. It feels real good to end it. I'm proud of it. Of course, if I ever get the guts to actually go over it once more and tie up all the little loose strands I left behind and edit it real well I just might. But right now I only want to finish it. **

**Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed. I really want all of your opinion on this last chapter and what you felt about the story as a whole. Please just take the time to tell me how you felt about it, it means so much to me. All your support is so incredibly loved by moi. THANK YOU! Once again and finally. Read my other stories if you feel a little deprived. Goodbye!**

**R/R!!**


End file.
